clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorn the Dragon King
Scorn the Dragon King, or the Dragon King, or just simply known as Scorn is appearing in the Medieval Party 2012. He rules over the Sky Kingdom. He is trying to overthrow the kingdom of Club Penguin. Gary made knight armor that can withstand the dragons attacks. He flies over Club Penguin waiting to strike for revenge. He flew over the island every 15 minutes during construction of the Medieval Party 2012 at the Town, the Cove, and the Dock. The Scorn Battle, is very easy to complete. The coin amount you usually gain is 150-200 coins. History A long time ago, the kingdom of Ye Olde Club Penguin lived in peace in harmony. Blacksmiths worked, farmers planted, and knights and princesses battled for the fate of their village. Until one day, the dark dragon came and gained power of the entire kingdom. There was no way to defeat this beast. It lived above the island, in the Sky Kingdom. A brave band of knights used the Thunder Blade, an object of great power, to destroy it. The dark dragon was banished to a dungeon, and went into exile for almost eternity. In 2012, the dragon king Scorn escaped his dungeon and came back to Sky Kingdom to plot his revenge. A modern scientist named Gary was aware of this, and made armor for penguins to wear. They were to gather weapons, such as the Slingshot, and uncovered the legendary Thunder Blade. They raced to the Fairy Forest, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the old kingdom ruins. Finally, they raced to Sky Kingdom for the final confrontation with Scorn. The battle had only begun... After training and hard work blasting the spheres with the Slingshot, Scorn exploded into pure light energy. The kingdom had been saved! The entire island rejoiced, and the path to the Sky Kingdom was opened. Trivia *He is the first, non-robotic dragon to be created in Club Penguin that you must battle. *He is evil and wants to take over Club Penguin. *Many penguins like to stage battles in their igloo, using the Scorn Statue as a target. *A furniture item based on him is the Scorn Statue. *It is thought that Herbert helped to release him. *Before the Medieval Party 2012 he posted messages on the What's New? blog, these were mainly threats. *When battling him, its impossible to lose. *When you defeat Scorn, he turns into a massive white spark before he disappears. *When you defeat him, you get a Scorn Crown Pin, and you unlock the bridge to Sky Kingdom. *On May 24th, Scorn was defeated and everyone was so happy as mentioned in the newspaper, but the darkness would rise again (mentioned in the Club Penguin Times). Gallery King of Dragons.jpg|A Club Penguin .swf designer coloring him in with paint. Sky Kingdom.jpg|His kingdom, Known as the Sky Kingdom. Blade.jpg|A knight is about to face him with the Thunder Blade. Screenshot 1248.png|Scorn flying Screenshot 1238.png|Scorn in a logoff screen (note the cave and the Spheres Of Starlight). Mountain of Scorn.jpg|Scorn flying over the Sky Kingdom. Scorn!!!.jpg|A clear view of Scorn flying. Blackpufflemay12furniture.png|Scorn Statue Screenshot 1268.png|His wing. Party of Scorn.jpg|This is an example of someone using the Scorn Statue for a battle. File:DUN_DUN_DUUUUUN.png|Another picture of him flying past. File:ShadowDragon.png|His shadow flying over the Town. Scorn in Sky Kingdom.PNG|'Scorn the Dragon King' in Sky Kingdom. File:Scorn_Defeated.jpg|Scorn when he bursts into massive white spark, showing he is disappearing. Scorn Battle.jpg|Battling Scorn, with his full body not defeated nor coming out of the clouds. Scorn Dragon.jpg|Scorn without a knight underneath him. Scorndefeated5454.jpg|Since many penguins defeated him, his statue was also destroyed. Also, the sky has turned regular again. ScornTCPT343.png|In The Club Penguin Times Issue #343 - notice two penguins (villagers) are being terrorized & scared of him. Videos Category:Villains Category:Creatures Category:Medieval Party Category:Medieval Party 2012